


With great egos comes great lovers

by orphan_account



Series: The Peter Problem [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aww, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Stephen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter get's hurt on a mission with Tony and Stephen isn't happy





	With great egos comes great lovers

“This is why you shouldn’t be a babysitter”

 

“Well, that wasn’t really my plan after graduating MIT”   
  


“Good, because you are  _ clearly _ bad at it” 

 

Peter watched quietly as the two egotistic geniuses argued. It was mostly his fault since he wasn’t really paying attention, him and Tony were at a warehouse full of illegal weapon dealers who had been in the middle of a trade when the two heroes stepped in to cease their production. Both side of the trade had armed and talented men on their side that could stand a hefty fight.

 

The two were fighting together when suddenly one of the men attacked Peter from the side while he was fighting another guy, he wasn’t fast enough to avoid his attack and ended up having a stab wound to his abdomen. He managed to regain himself though, and with the help of Tony, they were able to leave with a mission well done.

 

Well…

 

Almost well done…

 

“I did what I could to protect him!”   
  


“Well, I guess it wasn’t good enough, next time try a little harder”

 

“You listen to me Harry Potter, you’re-”

 

Before Tony get to finish his sentence Peter interrupted “Can you two stop arguing and maybe, I don’t know, help me not bleed?” the two immediately turned their attention to Peter “Right sorry, Tony, get me a rag and a bowl of water, I also some soap, so I can clean his wound” Tony nodded and did as he was told as Stephen Helped Peter get his suit off without hurting him

 

“I don’t need stitches, do I?” Peter asked as Stephen looked him over “For a normal person, you’d likely would. But since you regenerate faster, all we need to do is clean it, put some antiseptic cream on you and wrap you up, you should be healed back to normal in a few days” Peter nodded then raised his head when Tony came back with a rag, some soap, and a large bowl of water

 

Silence filled the room as Stephen started to patch Peter up, the only thing that be could heard was Peter's hisses and Stephen’s quiet apologies. When Stephen was done cleaning Peter’s wound he grabbed some antibiotic cream in his special medical kit and started to gently apply it on Peter’s wound then proceeded to wrap his abdomen with some gauze. 

 

When he was done Tony was the first to speak “I’m sorry that you got hurt Pete, it was my fault for not-”

 

“It isn’t your fault, Tony. It isn’t anyone’s fault, I should have paid more attention like Natasha always says, I shouldn’t have let my guard down, I brought this upon myself, it isn’t anyone’s fault but my own. The only apology you owe is to each other” it was silent again before Stephen spoke

 

“I’m sorry for calling you a bad babysitter”

 

Peter jabbed Stephen’s said making the wizard hiss before sighing “Fine, I’m sorry for blaming you for Peter’s wound, you weren’t the one that caused it, and you were caught up in a fight, you were both busy fighting someone else to have seen what happened…” Peter turned to Tony who also sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets,

 

“I’m sorry for calling you Harry Potter, and for saying bad words…” Peter glared at the genius “Kidding, kidding. I was just mostly blaming myself because I couldn’t have done better, and I love you Peter, I love both of you, and I don’t want any of you to get hurt…” Peter smiled “You don’t need to blame yourself Tony, we love you to! And I think we can all agree we’d hate to see each other get hurt, but blaming one another isn’t going to change anything or make anyone feel better; we’d just end up regretting everything” 

 

Peter pulled the two close to him into a hug “And I don’t want any of us regretting what we have” the sorcerer and the genius shared eye contact before returning Peter’s hug and smiling softly at their young lover 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A friend of mine gave me this great idea so I decided to write it! (Thank you btw lol) So I hope you liked this


End file.
